


a unique beauty

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Rare Pairings, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Steve Rogers felt love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a unique beauty

**Author's Note:**

> written for **1_million_Words** using the prompt "Can't look away"

It had been a long time since Steve Rogers felt love. He didn’t know if he could love anyone the way he did Peggy. As he stared into Melinda’s eyes, he knew things had changed.

He ran his fingers against her face. She wasn’t perfect. She had her flaws. She had her scars. But this all made her more beautiful, someone he couldn’t take his eyes off of. Because he was just as damaged as her. 

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked.

Melinda smiled nodding her head. He moved forward kissing her gently on the lips. 

Nothing tasted more sweet.


End file.
